Jehmarrahj Emirates
The Caligano Strip didn't really 'survive' the devastation of Helfar so much as it 'adapted'. It used to be lush rainforestry, but now it's all sparsely grassed plains and patches of desert. The waters from the Lennus managed to clean up most of the damage, leaving it more or less habitable. Shortly after this natural cleansing, survivors managed to get through the hell that still remained on the rest of the subcontinent and settled there. There was a lot of tension between these foundling nations at first, but the leaders of them would eventually be forced to band together to form the Emirates. In so doing they have found ways to turn the problems that plague them into profits, and become one of the wealthiest nations in the system. The Emirates are composed of twenty some odd small kingdoms: Sherijan, Ke'lazhir, Olmar, Lahabistan, All-Tafione, Rhmyra, Jhmnra, Aru Bahrib, Marasa, Ajib, Kitrit, Mahelra, Xahexahe, Dabu Hijai, Dyraburah, Jarhk, Ya'ol, Kedino, Mammdann, and Rhydia. Each is ruled by a sheik, who in turn are managed and directed by the family of the Sultan(a), whose heritage is connected to all of these royal families. This is more or less the sole purpose and function of the sultan(a); overseeing the actions and directives of the Emirates' leadership and ensuring that they are maximizing available local resources for the good of the whole, providing a necessarily comfortable environment for their people, and- when a threat arises to one or all of the emirates- providing central leadership for the Jehmic military. This dynamic has experienced a significant shift with the reins of power being passed to the current Sultan, Fahad al-Hadi. The weather, more than any other factor, dictates basic societal functions and needs in Jehmarrahj. All across the Caligano, heat is the dominating force. It's a dry but brutal heat, one that demands that all cities be built around sources of water, such as the great Al-Nasid River or around sizeable oasises. Most technological developments in the Emirates are as such geared towards keeping and making people as comfortable as possible- Air Conditioning units are without a doubt one of the most valuable commodities in the region, especially for people who work in the mining and livestock industries. Beyond these needs for comfort, the neighboring Helfaran regions provide a seemingly endless host of various monsters of varying sizes and numbers which constantly pose a threat to the Caligano, demanding a sophisticated martial edge- an edge that the Sultan has provided in the form of a grand military force armed with the latest weapons technology developments, including mecha and other enormous war machines, and magic-users are always encouraged to join for the promise of good pay, benefits, and a significant pension package. Primary Ethnic groupings: Arabics, Negroes, Hispanics. Estimation of Population: 18 million Order of Racial Commonalities: Percentages unknown due to lack of effective census. Population guesstimates put Humans as the dominant race, followed by Halflings, Dwarves, Draconids, and Others. Primary Language: Arabic. Secondary Languages: Punjabi, Bengali, Spanish. Jehmic Law Jehmic Culture Jehmarrahj Military Historical Excerpts The Battle for Al-Nasid Helfar Back to Main Page